Interview Akhir Tahun bareng Nugget Fiesta
by Minami Tsubaki
Summary: Gak pinter bikin summary.  Yang jelas ini wawancara dengan Tite Kubo. Terinspirasi waktu nyabut uban dan akhir tahun. Bagaimana kelanjutan Bleach di tahun 2011? Cekidot.


**Disclaimer**** : **Aijen = Om Tite, Bleach = Om Tite, cabe = pedes, intinya Bleach punya Om Tite dan semua makanan, minuman dls yang saiia sebutkan bukan saiia yang buat.

**Warning**** : **Berbentuk dialog, OOC, OC, typo dan Tite Kubo di sini bukanlah yang sebenarnya. Waspadalah. Don't like don't readlah

* * *

Yuuhhuuu... Minami Tsubaki di sini membawakan sebuah acara yang nge-trend tiap tahunnya. Acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu sama audience dan readers di bumi ini. Sebuah acara Maha Dahsyat di mana acara ini akan melahirkan idola-idola baru... eh, ngaco.. Maksud saya acara ini akan membuat audience dan readers berdecak kagum, rasa tidak percaya dan membangkitkan emosi yang selama ini terpendam. Karena acara ini akan mengoprek-oprek tentang manga kesayangan kita **Bleach**.

**Interview Akhir Tahun bareng Nu****gget Fiesta.**

Plok-plok-plok-plok…. *aplaus buat diri sendiri*

Saya akan mewawancarai beberapa dari tokoh Bleach dan yang spesial saya akan menghadirkan seseorang yang berperan penting dalam serial Bleach ini. Salah seorang manga-ka terkenal, yang karyanya menjadi salah satu dari 3 manga yang paling terbanyak di baca orang. Pria yang lahir pada tanggal 26 juni 1977 dan sekarang berumur 33 tahun yang memiliki rambut pirang ini mempunyai ciri khasnya tersendiri dalam membuat manga. Naah.. sudah pada tahu khan? Selamat menikmati (?) acara ini. *smirk*

M.T : "Baiklah, saya hadirkan, Tite Kubo."

Tite : *duduk di samping M.T*

M.T : "Kyaaaa..." *langsung salaman sama om Tite, minta tanda tangan, cium tangan, cipika-cipiki terus foto-foto, terus..*

Audience : "Woiii kelamaan. Nanti aja kali Author edan". *ngacung-ngacungin garpu (?)*

M.T : "Uups, maap audience. Soalnya baru pertama kali saya ketemu Om Tite. Jadi gimanaaa gituu... Rasanya kangen."

Audience : "Kangen dari hongkong, ketemu aja baru sekali."

M.T : *siap-siap mau ngebakar audience*

Audience : "Ampyunnn" *nyembah M.T*

M.T : "Well, acuhkan saja mereka . Konnichiwa Om Tite Kubo." *pasang senyum superr duperr manis*

Audience : *shock*

Tite : "Konnichiwa, err... Minami Tsubaki-san."

M.T : "M.T saja Om." *ngedipin mata*

Tite : *muntah* "Jangan panggil saya Om. Gak enak ah saya masih muda." *pede amat* "Panggil aja Tite-san."

M.T : "Baiklah Tite-san, gimana kalau kita mulai kenc-.. maksud saya wawancaranya."

Tite : *bisik-bisik sama M.T* "Kalau soal kencan nanti aja di luar abis acara ini."

M.T : *blushing*

M.T : "Eh, tunggu... Sejak kapan gue mau sama Om-Om. Tidaaakk.. Yang tadi salah paham. Gue salah ngetik." *ribut-ribut sendiri*

Audience : *nimpukin M.T pakai bangku gara-gara ribut*

Tite : "Ya sudah-sudah. Gimana nih jadi kagak wawancaranya?"

M.T : "Oh tentu jadi Tite-san." *udah balik jadi normal lagi* "Kita masuk sesi pertanyaan. Bagaimana progress Bleach ke depannya? Terutama tahun 2011 nanti. Terobosan apa yang bakal Tite-san keluarin?" *emang produk*

Tite : "Ya, saya memang punya beberapa ide yang sudah ranum." *emang buah* "Juga ada movie ke 4 Bleach judulnya 'Jigouku-Hen' sebagai penutup akhir tahun 2010 dan juga kejutan-kejutan lain yang akan hadir di tahun 2011. Oia udah pada nonton belum nih movie terbarunya Bleach?"

M.T : Tite-san yang benar saja. X*I dan Twen*y *ne gak nayangin anime Jepang. Saya dan beberapa readers Bleach juga gak punya cukup uang untuk terbang ke Jepang buat nonton Bleach. Uang dari mana coba? Masa jual diri dulu?" *huus* "Maka dari itu kami harus sabar paling lama 2-3 bulan sampai movienya ada di internet. Padahal saya pengen banget pergi ke negeri sakura tempat tinggalnya Tite-san. Tapi kami setia menunggu kok." *senyum*

Tite : *terharu*

M.T : "Eniwei, saya denger-denger dari salah satu wawancara lain kalau cerita Bleach baru berjalan setengahnya. Dan mungkin akan berlanjut sampai 10 tahun ke depan, benarkah?" *ini fakta*

Tite : "Betul itu silahkan cek di sini."

www_dot_indowebster_dot_webdotid_slash_showthread_dot_php?t=9233&page=879

M.T : "Waow, bisa-bisa nanti saya udah punya anak dari Toushirou (?) dan Bleach masih berlanjut." *manggut-manggut* "Gila, lama bener."

Toushirou : *tiba-tiba dateng dobrak pintu studio* "WTF? Ngomong apa loe barusan?" *nodongin Hyourinmaru ke M.T* "Sejak kapan gue sudi mau nikah sama loe hah?"

M.T : "Shirou-chan, teganya kau" *lebay mode: ON* "Begitukah ucapanmu pada kekasihmu ini?" *dirajam Hitsu FC* "Jahat, bagaimana nasib anakmu dikandunganku ini?"

Oke stop, gue gak hamil. Gue masih virgin. Dan Toushirou bukan pacar gue, statusnya masih musuh gue gara-gara Fic kemaren. *promosi: baca Fic I'll be With You* Karena itu gue sama Toushirou gak ada apa-apanya. Itu gue tangannya kepeleset jadi salah neken huruf. *ngomong begini karena di luar udah ramai sama Hitsu-Fan dan Hinamori (?)*

Yah, daripada diamuk massa sama ditembak bola api?. Oke lanjut.

M.T : "Nah Shirou-chan bukan saatnya loe tampil, sekarang Get Out. Hus.. Huss." *ngibas-ngibasin tangan*

Toushirou : "Enak aja loe ngusir gue begitu aja, emang gue kucing apa?"

Tite : "Ng.. anu mbak jadi gak dilanjutin wawancaranya? Terus tokoh ciptaan saya si Hitsugaya kok jadi OOC begini?"

Jjiah ni orang ngomong juga setelah sekian lama... Aku menunggu untuk kedatanganmu. *malah nyanyi* -plak.

M.T : "Maaf Tite-san, kita lanjutkan wawancaranya setelah saya 'membereskan' chara terpopuler ketiga di bleach ini." *smirk*

M.T : "prikitieeew" *siul maksudnya*

_Juuichibantai _: "Ada masalah Nona?"

M.T : "Tolong urus makhluk kuntet di sana itu. Ya itu yang rambutnya ubanan dan jabrik. Ganggu acara gue aja. Nanti ada gilirannya tampil. So, usir dia aja tapi jangan diapa-apain. *sok ngebos*

_Juuichibantai_ : "Aye-aye bos" *nyeret Toushirou keluar*

Toushirou : *meronta-ronta* "Awas aja loe nanti. Tunggu pembalasan gue. Dan kalian lepasin gue. Gue bisa jalan sendiri." *sok cool*

M.T : "Akhirnya perusuh sudah ngilang. Nee, Tite-san kita lanjutkan."

Tite : "Lanjutkan!" *slogan parpol neh*

M.T : "Well tentang Bleach yang masih 10 tahunan lagi saya gak terlalu musingin asalkan ceritanya tambah bagus kayak awal-awal Bleach yang bikin penasaran."

Tite : "Tentu M.T." *smirk* "banyak pembaca yang berharap sama seperti M.T saya sudah berusaha, tapi ada juga para pembaca yang kecewa dengan Bleach. Terutama tentang kekalahan Aizen." *nangis sengsengukan*

M.T : "Iya saya juga heran. Aizen yang kekuatannya udah DEWA begitu + fusion ma hougyouku masa kalah dengan sekali sambit sama Ichi?" *membara* "Kurang nih perlawanannya walau akhirnya Aizen kalah sama Kisuke tapi gak mati. Huh. Apalagi saya agak kecewa karena akhir-akhir ini Bleach jadi kebanyakan gambar-gambar yang gede-gede tanpa dialog yang ngabisin page aja."

Tite : *minta ampun sama M.T dan readers Bleach*

Ohh tunggu dulu jangan hajar saya. Ini cuma uneg-uneg aja kok gak maksud buat jelek-jelekkin Bleach. Dan realnya gak mungkinlah Om Tite minta maaf sama saya. Kenal juga kagak. Lanjut.

M.T : "Yeah, after all saya masih cinta sama Bleach. Bleach punya daya tariknya sendiri buat saya dan juga readers Bleach di muka bumi ini. "

Tite : *sumringah*

M.T : "Kalau begitu biar tambah ramai dan meriah bagaimana kalau kita undang para tokoh Bleach lain untuk diwawancarai juga?" *liat-liat daftar*

Tite : "Bolehlah, monggo."

Audience : _'sejak kapan Om Tite ngomong pakai logat Jawa?'_

M.T : "Sip, kita panggilkan salah satu tokoh Bleach dimulai dari main chara. Ini dia..."

Jeng... Jeng... Jeng... Jreeeeng... *SFX*

M.T : "Pemuda yang memiliki rambut orange mencolok, bertubuh tinggi tegap, berbadan six pack, *kyaaaa* kuat dan care banget sama keluarga dan teman-temannya, tidak kenal menyerah dan diketahui baru-baru ini kalau dia itu mesum. Pemilik mata hazel yang mempunyai nama lengkap **Kurosaki Ichigo** ! Yaaaii" *tepuk tangan heboh*

Audience : *diem*

M.T : *deathglare ke Audience*

Audience : *langsung tepok kaki (?)*

M.T : "Konnichiwa Ichigo dan selamat datang di acara Interview Akhir Tahun bareng Nugget Fiesta." *jabat tangan terus langsung meluk Ichigo*

Ichigo : "Konnichiwa. Weeit tunggu dulu." *blushing gara-gara dipeluk* "Jangan main peluk aja donk. Kaget tahu."

M.T : "Hhehehhe maaf kebiasaan, lagian kapan lagi coba bisa meluk-meluk chara Bleach?" *disambit kulit pisang sama audience*

Ichigo : "Terus gue mau protes, kenapa di profilnya gue kok di bilang mesum? Dapat kabar dari mana Tsubaki?"

M.T : "M.T saja Ichi. Dan gak usah menyembunyikannya deh Ichi, gue tahu loe sebenernya. Menurut pengalaman gue yang udah baca Fic para senpai tentang loe, khususnya yang rated: M" *M.T juga mesum* "Daaan, ketahuan deh siapa loe itu, apalagi loe selalu 'mulai duluan'."

Ichigo : "Apa? Iyalah masa gue yang digitu-"

M.T : "Tuh khan loe emang mesum" *nunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo*

Ichigo : *keceplosan*

M.T : "Oke.. Oke.. tenang aja gue bakal ngomong macem-macem lagi, rahasia loe gue pegang."

Ichigo : "Tapi khan… Ini mah sama aja udah kesebar." *frustasi*

M.T : "Nah, Ichigo silahkan duduk."

Jadi selama ini gue ngobrol sama Ichi sambil berdiri (?). Kenapa bingung? Khan gue sendiri yang ngetik ceritanya.

Ichigo : "M.T, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh lagi ya."

M.T : "Okok." *ngacungin jempol*

Tite : "Hiks.. Hikss…" *nangis gaje*

M.T : "Lho, Tite-san kau kenapa menangis?"

Tite : "Enggak, saya cuma terharu aja bisa ketemu sama tokoh ciptaan saya sendiri. Hiks.. Tak pernah kusangka akan datang hari ini." Srrooott *ingusan*

Ichigo : "Tite-san aku juga merasa senang sekali."

Tite : "Ichi..."

Ichigo : "Tite-san..." *benih-benih cintapun mulai tumbuh...*

Cut.. Cut.. Cut.. Berhenti! Ini bukan yaoi! Sadar woooi sadar! *tereak pakai TOA*

Sutradara a.k.a Nate : "Gak bisa M.T ini _ON AIR_, enggak bisa di cut."

M.T : *sigh* "Audience, tolong lupakan adegan yang tadi. LUPAKAN! Dan kembali ke acara ini."

Ichigo : "Enggak usah lebay M.T gue masih normal kok. Yang tadi cuma kebawa suasana aja."

M.T : *deathglare*

Ichigo : *bungkam*

Tite : "Ano, dilanjutkan M.T?"

M.T : *deathglare juga*

Tite : *sweatdrop*

M.T : "Lebih baik kita masuk ke sesi wawancara dengan Ichigo saja." *ngeliat laptop kayak Tukul* "Nee, Ichigo gimana pendapat loe tentang Arc baru ini? Terus perasaan loe waktu kehilangan kekuatan shinigami loe? Juga komentar soal tokoh baru a.k.a para anggota (mungkin?) Xcution?"

Ichigo : "Eh, satu-satu donk pertanyaannya. Gue bingung mau jawab mana."

M.T : "Sori, hheheh... Jawab aja yang pertama dulu." *senyum gaje*

Ichigo : "Tau nih, di Arc ini kok gue rasanya kesepian banget. Dan gak begitu bersemangat." *lesu* "Btw mulai dari cover, judul dan awal cerita mirip-mirip sama cerita Bleach pertama kali."

M.T : "Yaiyalah loe khan kehilangan Rukia! Rukia! Seseorang (yang menurut gue) amat teramat penting buat loe. Jelaslah loe kesepian." *background api*

Dan M.T kenapa dari tadi loe bahasanya jadi loe-gue hah? Mana wibawa loe sebagai pembawa acara?

M.T : *gak sadar* "Maaf-maaf, lho bukannya tadi pakai kata 'loe' juga? Sudahlah, bodo amat. Lanjutkan Ichi."

Ichigo : "Oke untuk pertanyaan kedua, kayaknya udah jelas khan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya? Gue sih biasa aja. Gue udah tahu dari awal plus udah baca skenarionya dari Tite-san." *tossan sama om Tite* "Jadi gak kaget-kaget amat. Padahal hati gue sakit. Sakit banget harus berpisah sama Rukia."

M.T : *nitikin aer mata* "Gue juga sedih pas ngeliat adegan loe pisah sama Rukia. Tite-san kenapa kau kejam sekali membuat Ichigo sama Rukia pisah? Udah berapa kali anda buat mereka berdua berpisah?" (SS Arc: Rukia dibawa diculik Byaku-Ren)

Tite : *gelagapan*

Ichigo : "Tite-san! Jawab!"

Tite : "Cep.. Cep.." *nepok-nepok bahu M.T sama Ichi* "Itu semua saya lakuin biar Bleach laku, karena pair IchiRuki juga biar ada romancenya. Feelnya kerasa bukan?"

Ooh nooo.. Dan sejak kapan Om Tite gue buat OOA (Out Of Author)?

Audience : "Udah dari tadi kalee."

M.T : "Okok, lalu pertanyaan ketiga?"

Ichigo : "No commnet." *sok cool*

M.T : "Kalau gitu gue boleh comment?" *langsung nyerocos* "Feeling gue Xcution itu semacem kelompok kayak Vaizard tapi kumpulan manusia-manusia berkekuatan spiritual seperti Inoue dan Chad. Something like thatlah. Kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka adalah Agen Shinigami kayak Ichigo. Untuk jadi Agen Shinigami gak harus seorang Shinigami bukan? Selama menguntungkan pihak Soul Society. Seperti yang dikatakan Ukitake-san. Jadi mereka punya tujuan yang sama kayak Vaizard pengen ngerekrut Ichigo jadi salah satu anggota Xcution. Untuk apa mereka membantu Ichigo mendapatkan kembali kekuatan Shinigaminya tanpa maksud tertentu. Pasti ada udang di balik bakwan."

Lalu Audience jangan tiru prediksi sesat saya. Ingat! Hal ini tidak boleh ditiru di rumah kecuali Anda didampingi seorang Pengkhayal Professional seperti saya. Karena bisa menyebabkan Anda ketawa sendiri, senyum gaje dan yang terparah bengong di ambang jendela.

Audience : "Gak boleh ditiru. Catet tuh catet."

M.T : "Gimana pendapat Tite-san tentang komentar saya?" *ngarep*

Tite : *senyum misterius* "Lihat nanti M.T, saksikan di chapter-chapter mendatang."

M.T : *sigh* "Biarlah, kita panggilkan saja tamu berikutnya." *ngeliat daftar lagi*

Ichigo : "Lho M.T? Cuma segitu doankkah pertanyaan untukku?"

M.T : "Di sini khan tokoh utamanya Tite-san. Loe cuma slight aja. Buat peran tambahan dikasih 3 pertanyaan doank." *nyantai*

Ichigo : "What the? Dikit amat peran gue?" *shock*

M.T : "Lagian sih loe sok-sok-an no comment. Jadi dikit khan dialog loe. Nah tamu selanjutnya... Kyaaaa. Chara favorite gue… Chara favorite gue!" *histeris*

Ichigo : "Coba liat." *ngerebut kertas dari M.T* "Lho, dia khan.."

M.T : "Sembarangan aja maen ambil-ambil kertas gue." *nendang Ichi* "Ehem, Mari kita sambit, eh kita sambut seorang gadis dengan perawakan seperti anak kecil, yang maniss banget kalau senyum dengan tinggi kurang dari 150 cm memiliki bola mata violet yang indah, rambut hitam sebahu, chara yang pernah menduduki posisi kedua di poling character Bleach terfavorit walaupun tahtanya pernah direbut sama Toushirou tapi dia selalu mendapat posisi 5 besar. Ini dia second main chara di Bleach. Kuchiki Rukia!"

Audience : *kesenengan*

M.T : "Rukia, Konnichiwa. _Welcome to my Program_." *sok inggris* "_And call me M.T._"

Rukia : "Uum.. Yes Konnichiwa M.T. _Nice to meet you_."

Ini hebat! Luar biasa! Berita menggemparkan. Hot Gossip! Rukia bisa dan ngerti bahasa Inggris! Sungguh tak disangka. *ditimpuk Rukia*

M.T : "Ayo-ayo duduk Rukia jangan berdiri aja."

Rukia : "_Thank you_."

Masih pakai bahasa Inggris! Menakjubkan!

M.T : "Tuh liat Ichi cewek loe udah dateng. Enggak kesepian lagi khan loe?" *menyeringai*

Ichigo : *blushing*

Rukia : *blushing juga* (biarin mereka reunian dulu berdua)

M.T : *ngilang bentar*

Tite : "Kamu juga diundang ke sini Rukia? Enggak nyangka. Seneng deh bisa duduk bersama dengan chara yang pertama kali saya buat."

Rukia : *ge-er* "Hohhohoh, terima kasih Tite-san. Saya juga seneng kok ketemu anda."

M.T : *balik lagi sambil bawa makanan banyak* "Silahkan Rukia dinikmati. Seadanya aja ya, sorry makanannya dikit gue cuma bisa nyiapin Pap*bu*z, Ja*ck*, Dunk*n Don**t, B*re*lif* sama 1 liter Co*a."

Ichigo : "What's the hell going on? Kok gue tadi gak dikasih apa-apa? Kenapa cuma Rukia doank yang ditawarin? Terus kenapa semuanya berbahan terigu?" *Ichigo keluar tanduknya*

Tite : "Jangankan makanan Ichi, saya aja yang dari tadi dan tokoh utamanya gak dikasih minum sedikitpun." *sengaja ngomong pakai suara serak*

M.T : "Gue gak punya budget buat kalian, acara ini aja gak nge-gaji gue apalagi buat jajanin kalian, ini aja gue nombokin sendiri. Semua buat chara favorite gue." *senyum tulus*

Rukia : *tambah ge-er*

M.T : "Lalu kenapa roti? Karena itu makanan favorite gue."

TiteIchi: "Whateverlah." *pasrah*

M.T : "Langsung ke sesi wawancara saja yak. Rukia terakhir loe muncul di chapter 423 yang sukses bikin gue pundung ke pojokan. Setelah itu loe gak pernah muncul-muncul lagi paling cuma siluet, itu juga satu panel doank. Gimana rencana loe buat tahun 2011 nanti? Apa loe mau muncul dengan gebrakan seperti yang terdahulu, yang tiba-tiba nongol dari jendela?"

Rukia : *tiba-tiba teringat sama dendamnya* "Bener juga tadi gue ke sini khan niatnya mau marah-marah waktu tahu Tite-san juga dateng ke sini."

Tite : "Lha, kenapa? Apa salah saya?" *bingung*

Rukia : *narik kerah baju Om Tite* "Karena gue gak muncul-muncul! Kapan giliran gue tampil heh? Ganti kek setting jadi di Soul Society. Kita Shinigami yang di SS jadi ditelantarin. Pokoknya tahun depan gue harus muncul." *ngancem pakai Sode no Shirayuki*

M.T : "Gyaaaa... Rukia, Tite-san jangan diapa-apain dulu dia masih punya kontrak dan janji kencan sama gue." *teriak histeris*

Ichigo : "Tenang Rukia, kalau loe bekuin Tite-san nanti minggu depan chapter terbaru Bleach enggak keluar."

Rukia : *mendengus* "Gue inget dosa jadi gue lepasin loe buat kali ini aja. Inget tahun depan gue harus muncul."

Tite : "I-i-iya, pasti. Janji" *nyodorin jari kelingking*

M.T : "Damai juga." *nyengir*

Nate : "M.T, berhenti bercandanya Fic ini di udah page 7 dan wawancaranya belum selesai bahkan setengahnya juga belum. Orang-orang udah pada ngantri nih mau pakai studionya."

M.T : *ngeliat jam* "Astagfirullah." *ngelus-ngelus dada* "Sori gue keasikan, gue tutup aja deh acara ini."

Rukia : "Apa? Gak bisa, gue juga baru aja dateng masa usah mau udahan? Jangan donk." *merengek-rengek* "Bukannya gue chara tambahan dapet 3 pertanyaan kayak Ichigo. Gue baru dapet satu."

M.T : "Sudah-sudah Rukia, gue janji bakal nampilin loe di Fic gue yang lain kok."

Rukia : "Gak, pokoknya kasih gue 2 pertanyaan lagi. Acaranya jangan ditutup dulu. Kalau gak... *ngeluarin zanpakutou* "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

M.T : "Anjrit, Rukia pakai shikainya, Ichi bantuin gue donk ngerayu Rukia."

Ichigo : "Tak seorang pun yang bisa menghentikan Rukia kalau dia udah ngotot."

M.T : "Tite-san!"

Tite : *pura-pura gak denger*

M.T : *ngeliat audience*

Audience : *gak ikut-ikutan*

M.T : "Ck.. Rukia loe mau ngancurin studio ini? Gimana reputasi loe sebagai bangsawan Kuchiki?"

Rukia : "Ya, gue serius. Tidak usah khawatir, gak ada satu pun anggota keluarga Kuchiki termasuk Nii-sama yang nonton acara ini karena di SS lagi mati lampu."

M.T : "Oke, gue udah kasih 3 pertanyaan dan loe udah jawab semuanya. Acara ini resmi gue tutup. Hhhahahha..." *tawa nista*

Rukia : "Masa yang tadi termasuk pertanyaan? Tidak adil. Loe curang." *gak terima*

M.T : "Bodo amat yang penting gue udah nepatin janji, tuh orang yang ngantri udah mulai panas bisa-bisa gue dikeroyok. Yosh.. Audience terima kasih udah mau-"

Tite : "M.T, ano kayaknya kamu lupa satu hal yang teramat penting deh."

M.T : "Lupa apa Tite-san?" *muka innocent*

BRRUUAKK

Toushirou : *sekali lagi dateng dengan mendobrak pintu studio*

Siapa yang mau ganti rugi?

M.T : "Shi-Shirou.. Shirou-chan?" *langsung inget dosa*

Toushirou : *ngasah Hyounrinmaru*

M.T : Glek, "Gawat, gue lupa sama makhluk satu ini" *gigit jari*

Toushirou : "Loe masih inget khan kalau gue bakal balas dendam dan loe bilang mau nampilin gue di acara ini. Sekarang acara ini mau loe tutup begitu aja?" *background aura hitam*

M.T : "Lain kali aja ya Shirou-chan?" *puppy eyes*

Toushirou : *super deathglare*

Inoue : "Tsubaaakiii-saaan... Punya acara sekeren ini kok gak ngajak-ngajak aku?" *mendadak nongol*

M.T : "HAH?"

Rangiku : "Iya nih curang masa yang diajak Tite-san, Ichigo, Rukia dan taichou saja."

M.T : "HAHH?"

Ken-chan : "Berani mati loe ya gak ngundang gue?"

Yachiru: "Yaai, Ken-chan gilas aja Tsuu-chan. Soalnya dia juga gak ngasih tahu aku."

M.T : "HHAAAH?

Mendadak studio terasa panas.

Yama-jii : "Minami, inikah rasa penghormatanmu terhadap Gotei 13? Dengan melupakan kami semua? Di mana rasa terima kasihmu pada kami? Susah payah kami melindungi kalian para manusia."

M.T : "HHAAAAH? Dari mana kalian semua bisa masuk ke sini? Keluaar!" *ngusir yang baru pada dateng"

TiteIchi : *ngacir, takut kena amuk M.T*

M.T : *ngeliat studio* "Hah.. hah.. Udah pada pergi khan semua?" *ngos-ngosan*

HitsuRuki : "Jangan senang dulu kita masih di sini." *smirk*

M.T : "Uugh, pokoke acara ini tetep gue tutup. Terima kasih buat yang udah nyaksiin acara ini tepatnya baca Fic ini. Sekian. Terima Kasih. Wassalam."

Nate : "Apa-apaan tuh? Kok singkat banget penutupannya? Kenapa pakai salam tapi awalnya enggak?"

M.t : *ngelirik Nate, Rukia dan Toushirou* "Waow Trio Midget kumpul."

Trio Midget : *jitak M.T* "Kwartet sama loe."

Kepala M.T benjol 3 kuadrat.

M.T : *misuh-misuh di belakang*

Nate : "M.T kasih penutupan yang bener."

HitsuRuki : "Tau tuh."

M.T : *ngebekep Trio Midget* "Nee, audience dan readers thank you very much udah sudi baca sampai sini. Thanks banget apalagi kalau di ripiu." *ngarep* "Akhir kata sampai jumpa lagi akhir tahun depan di Interview Akhir Tahun bareng Nugget Fiesta! (mungkin)"

All : " Mata aimashou."

Audience : *rusuh banget*

* * *

**Author's Note**

Haaaiyyaa.. Selesai juga akhirnya. Endingnya maksa ya? Maklum saiia udah ngantuk banget ini. Pengen cepet-cepet Fic ini dikelarin. Aneh ya? Saiia dapet ide ini waktu disuruh cabutin uban sama Ibu. Eh, tiba-tiba dapet ilham bikin Fic ini pas inget-inget wawancara Masashi Kishimoto sama Shonen Jump. Daripada kebuang begitu aja ilham saiia dan keburu lupa jadi saiia ketik buru-buru. Hasilnya? Berantakan. Hhhehe. Humornya garing ya?

Eniwei karena Fic ini dialog dan saiia juga udah capek so gak ada sesi 'After the Scene' charanya udah pada saiia iket biar gak ngamuk. Jadi yang ada cuma catatan nista dari saiia. Tentang prediksi saiia tentang Xcution, itu murni buah pikiran saiia sendiri. Ternyata setelah baca chapter 432 prediksi saiia nyerempet dikit. Hhhooho. Saiia pun mulai gak waras sekarang.

Well, readers jangan nyesel dan kapok ya berkunjung dan nge-riview Fic saiia. *puppy eyes*

Memang banyak kekurangannya, bahasa yang ngaco dan gak konsisten, gaje dan abal. Makanya saiia butuh kritik and saran readers. Aku cinta readers, mmuaaach... *readers: ngacir*

'Readers yang baik adalah readers yang meninggalkan sesuatu untuk authornya... misalnya **Review**.' *copas dari forum tetangga* *dibantai readers*

Kritik? Saran? Flame? Roti? Untuk author? Boleh...


End file.
